Merry Christmas, Finn
by MsMKT86
Summary: The New Directions return to Lima to celebrate Christmas with Finn. Series of one-shots and drabbles.
1. Merry Christmas, Finn

I drove the distance. It felt like it took no time at all but that wasn't true. The ride had taken the same amount of time it always takes; well at least the last couple of times.

I hardly remember the bright lights of New York fading and the dim yellow lights of Lima appearing. It was almost daylight out. Which didn't matter in the scheme of things. I didn't need the light.

Not for this.

I pulled my car to a stop in front of the gate as the sunlight broke over the hills. I took a deep breath as I watched the fat man in the blue overalls press a button for the gate and it swung open. He nodded at me as I slowly drove past.

Not much further.

I stopped and put the car in park. They were all here. I grabbed the box in the seat next to me and got out. The frozen ground crunched beneath my feet; the sound made me sick to my stomach.

"Hi Rachel." Kurt said as he hugged me.

"Hi." I said as my breath vaporized in front of me. "How are you guys?"

"Alright." Mercedes said with a gentle smile. I smiled back and nodded. I couldn't speak anymore. I smiled at everyone standing with me. Noah, Sam, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Brittany, Santana, Artie and Blaine.

"Hey guys." a voice said approaching us. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok, Mr. Schue." I said squeezing his gloved hand. He smiled at me.

"You should start Rach." Kurt said pulling his Burberry scarf around his neck. I nodded again and set my box on the ground. I saw Santana quickly wipe a tear away when I pulled it out. The two foot tall Douglass Fir Christmas tree.

"I got permission to plant it." I said sniffling. I pulled a small shovel out of the box. Sam took it from me and dug a hole. "Thank you." I whispered as I took the burlap sack off the roots and placed the tree in the cold ground. I covered it up and rose to my feet.

"I'll go first." Blaine said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny pair of red boxing gloves and hung them on the tree. "Thanks for keeping...you know what, a secret." he said stepping back.

"My turn." Artie said as he wheeled closer. He placed a tiny wheelchair that hung from a thin gold string on the tree. "Thanks for always pushing me."

"I'll go." Mike said. He pulled a pair of tiny dance shoes from his pocket and put them on the tree. "Thanks for being brave. It helped me find my passion."

"I'll go." Brittany said next. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a unicorn. "Thank you for...being you."

Santana said nothing. She just place a tiny rainbow on the tree.

"I'm up." Puck said. He placed a small letterman's jacket on the tree. "Thank you bro."

"I'll go." Tina whispered. She place half of a heart on the tree; it had the letter **F** on it." Thanks for being my best friend forever." she said as she held the other piece in her hand; it had **BF** on it.

"My turn." Quinn said. From her pocket she pulled a small tiara and the number five. "Thank you for always supporting me."

"I'm next." Mercedes said. Sam handed her a tiny microphone. She placed it on the tree and wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you for always appreciating me."

"I guess it's my turn." Sam said clearing his throat. He reached in his pocket and pulled a little red plaque with QB #1, scrolled on it. "Thanks for pushing me dude. It means a lot."

"I guess I'm up." Kurt said with a smile. He pulled out a curved swatch of black and white with a tassel hanging from it. "Thank you for being an amazing brother."

"May I?" Mr. Schuester asked touching my jacketed shoulder. I nodded and he stepped forward. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of small drumsticks that were tied together with red and white ribbon. "Thank you for being my student and colleague and my friend." he said before he stepped back beside me.

All eyes were on me.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward. I placed a gold star on the top of the tree. I stepped back to my spot in the horseshoe we had made there.  
"Thank you for loving me when I didn't deserve it and when I loved you so much..."I paused and wiped my tear-stained face. I cleared my throat and started again. "And when I loved you so much I couldn't breathe."

We all stood there silently crying. As everyone collected themselves and they began to leave, they said their goodbyes and hugged me.

"Do you want Blaine and I to wait?" Kurt asked when it was just me, him and his fiancé.

"No." I said quietly. "I'll be over soon." he nodded and gave me a tight hug before he grabbed Blaine's hand and they left me standing there alone.

"Well, it's just me and you." I said with a weak smile. "They all showed up. I told you it was you they liked." I said with a chuckle. "I always said that being apart of something special makes you special. I was right." I said brushing tears away. "It's just so terrible that it took me until it was too late to realize that the something special I was apart of...was me and you." I said as I took a few steps forward. I reached out took a deep breath and began to sing.

**"Merry Christmas, darling. We're apart that's true. But I can dream and in my dreams, I'm Christmas-ing with you."**

I stopped and placed my hands over my face as I sobbed. I finally got my tears under control and looked down.  
"Merry Christmas, Finn. I love you." I whispered before I turned and went back to my car.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I have no idea if any of you cried but I know that my sister did, so I knew that this invoked the kind of emotions I was looking for. I had no idea what it was like. I was kinda numb while writing it and have not reread it in its entirety. Ok, i reread it once but that was for proofreading (which may still be a bit hinky, it was late, sorry). I want to put out there that there will be NO more fics from me where Finn Hudson is no longer with us. He will live on forever through my fanfiction and my heart. **

**So, thanks for reading.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT ****YOU**** MAY RECOGNIZE or MERRY CHRISTMAS, DARLING BY THE CARPENTERS. **

**There maybe me drabbles/one-shots explaining all the ornaments. Let me know if you guys like that idea.**


	2. Blaine's Red Boxing Gloves

**A/N: Hey! So, I decided to go ahead and write these drabbles/one-shots about how the New Direction came to have these ornaments. This is the first one, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

Blaine Anderson had become a permanent fixture at the Hudson-Hummel house; so it didn't surprise anyone when he let himself in.

He waved to a cuddled up Burt and Carol before heading up to his boyfriend Kurt's room.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said entering in the room, leaving the door ajar.

"Hi." Kurt said as he turned to him. "Oh my God! Blaine, what happened to your face?" he asked panicked.

"Oh." Blaine said reaching up to touch his bruised eye. "It's nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing." Kurt said rushing over to him. He reached out and gingerly touched his boyfriend's face.

"Stop it, Kurt." Blaine said wrenching away. "Don't make a big deal out of it."

"Then tell me what happened to you." Kurt said angrily.

"I got into a fight."

"Why? You know fighting never solves anything."

"What was I supposed to do?" Blaine asked in a raised tone.

"Walk away." Kurt said back harshly.

"So that when I try to "walk away" they attack me and beat my ass anyway." Blaine said rolling his eyes. "Pass."

"People can't just hit you."

"I know that, Kurt but fights happen."

"You shouldn't have indulged."

"Spoken like someone who has never been in a fight. Look, I wasn't just going to get beat up. I had to fight back." Blaine said gathering his things. "I'm sorry you don't get that." he said before storming out of the room. When he got in the hallway, he ran into to Kurt's step-brother, Finn Hudson.

"Hey Blaine." he said standing in the open door of his room.

"Finn."

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Blaine said. "Your brother is being... "

"Kurt?" Finn said.

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Well, before you go, come in here for a minute." Blaine nodded and followed Finn into his bedroom. The tall teen closed the door and began rooting through his desk.

"What are you looking for?" Blaine questioned as he tried to peer around him.

"Oh, here it is." Finn said. He pulled out a tiny pair or red and white boxing gloves that hung on a thin gold string.

"What's this?" Blaine asked with a smile, taking it from the much taller boy.

"They're boxing gloves." Finn said smiling. "It's awesome that you're in fight club and since I know the rules of fight club I got this for you."

"Thanks. It's cool."

"Yeah. No problem. I just wanted you to know that your secret is safe."

"I know." Blaine said with a smile. "I knew I could trust you."

"That means a lot. Just every time you look at that, you'll know that wherever I am, I'm keeping your secret." Finn said sincerely.

"Thanks Finn." Blaine said as he gave his boyfriend's brother a massive hug.


	3. Artie's Battering Ram Wheelchair

**A/N: Hey guys. This is the second of the one-shots/drabbles for this story. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

Artie Abrams rolled confidently down the hallway donning his new lettermen's jacket. He got to his locker, turned the combination and when he opened the door, a tiny wheelchair was hanging inside on a thin gold string.

"What the hell?" he asked shocked to see the swinging chair.

"You like it?" Finn Hudson asked from above him.

"Uh, what is it?" Artie asked taking it out of his locker.

"It's a wheelchair." Finn said slightly confused by the question.

"Yeah. I get that but..."

"oh you mean why is it jacked up?"

"Yeah." Artie said as he shut his locker door.

"Oh, 'cause you're on the football team now." Finn answered as he began to push Artie down the hall.

"Ok."

"So, remember when I told you that you were going to be like a battering ram?"

"Yeah, I remember." the handicapable boy answered.

"Well that's what I pictured." Finn said proudly. Artie looked down at the ornament in his hand.

It was black, red and white. It's thick wheels had spikes on them and the legs formed a long block; the battering ram.

"It's cool man. Thank you." Artie said smiling up at Finn.

"It's cool. I just wanted you to know that we were right. You _can_ do this." Finn said returning the smile. "You shouldn't give up just 'cause of the chair, Artie. You define that chair, it doesn't define you."

"Thanks Finn." Artie said when they stopped in front of the choir room.

"You're welcome, Artie. We should all push each other, you know." Finn said as he pushed his friend into the room. "We'd get places faster."

"Right, well, thanks for pushing me." he said fist bumping the tall teen.

"Wherever I am. Forever." Finn said pulling Artie into a tight embrace.


	4. Brittany's Unicorn

**A/N: Here is the next drabble in the series. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

Brittany S. Pierce marched to the beat of a different drummer. He was a fat cat who could barely keep time but that didn't matter. His beat made her special.  
The glee club just had a meeting, where she got somewhat embarrassed. Not that anyone noticed.  
"Hey." Finn Hudson said as he approached her at her locker.  
"Hi." she said brightly.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Brittany asked.  
"Because it's not fun when you answer a question, you get it wrong and no one even turns it over." Finn said.  
"Oh." she said avoiding his eyes.  
"It's ok. It happens to me too. I thought it was a blanket too." he said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Come on." he pushed her locker door shut and led her back to the empty choir room.  
"What are we doing here?" she asked as he sat her down in one of the chairs in the front row.  
"I had this thing for a long time and I could never figure out when to give it to you." Finn said sitting down beside her. "But I think today is the day." she smiled at him as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a pink glittery unicorn that had B.S.P. painted in the right side beside it's tail.  
"It's a unicorn!" Brittany said excitedly. "It's pretty."  
"You like it?" Finn asked.  
"Yeah." she said hugging him. "Thank you so much but why are you giving this to me?"  
"You're welcome and because this unicorn is who you are."  
"Huh?"  
"They're special and different and beautiful." he explained.  
"Oh." Brittany said happily.  
"Yeah. I just wanted you to know that being unique is cool." Finn said with a boyish smile.  
"Thanks Finn." she said with a bright smile and a few tears. He hugged her tightly before they left the choir room hand in hand.


	5. Tina's Best Friends Forever Heart

**A/N: Hey! This is the next one-shot in the series. I hope you guys like it.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

Tina Cohen-Chang was having a bad day. It annoyed her endlessly that no one is glee club was listening to her. She felt like the solo selection process should be deeper than Mr. Schuester saying, 'oh, here you go Rachel. You can sing all the songs at very competition especially Nationals on the year you didn't even compete at Sectionals.' It only seemed fair that Rachel be put in the background. She didn't put the New Directions first when she cheated for Kurt. But Tina was unaware that saying that Rachel messed up so she shouldn't get any perks was a cardinal sin. Ok, so yes Tina thought that she should have one of the solos but so what? Didn't she deserve it?  
Tina sat on the edge of the stage in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. She knew that right now they were having a glee rehearsal and she should be working on the wardrobe since that's all she was good for, but she didn't feel like it.  
"Tina?" she heard a voice said from backstage. She turned and through the curtain came Finn Hudson. She rolled her eyes and turned back around. "Hey." he said sitting down beside her.  
"Hi." she said. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm checking on you." Finn said with a boyish smile. "Are you alright?"  
"Not really. No." Tina answered. "Sometimes I hate glee club."  
"I'm sorry Tina." he said putting his arm around her shoulders.  
"No you're not. You get all the solos. And this isn't about you."  
"I am and I don't know if you noticed but all of my "solos" tend to be duets."  
"At least people hear your voice at competitions." she said sadly.  
"You soloed at Sectionals and we won." he said rubbing her back.  
"I know, Finn. That's why I didn't think it was fair that he was just gonna hand her yet another solo." she said wiping her wet face. "But everyone thought I was whining and that I should just wait my turn."  
"Who said that?" Finn questioned.  
"Mike. Apparently it's just not my time to shine." Tina said rolling her eyes. "But why am I telling you this? You're her boyfriend."  
"So? We're friends though."  
"Oh."  
"Aren't we?" he questioned.  
"Yeah." she said.  
"Good." he said. She watched as he fished around in his pocket for something. "Here."  
"What's this?" she asked taking the small heart dangling from his fingers.  
"It's for you." Finn said smiling that boyish smile again. "We're BFFs right?" Tina looked at the heart in her hands that had the letters BFF on it. She had always thought that she and Finn were friends but she didn't realize how much he appreciated her friendship until now.  
"Thank you, Finn." she said hugging him tightly. "But what's this for?"  
"You're welcome." he said returning her hug. "And I just wanted you to know that no matter how hard stuff gets, whenever you look at that you'll know that there is someone who loves you and thinks you're awesome."  
"That's so sweet." she said fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. "Which piece do you want?" Tina asked releasing him.  
"What?" Finn asked confusion etched on his face.  
"We're supposed to split this."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. So do you want the BF or just the F?" she asked.  
"Well, I'm partial to just the F but you keep both pieces." he said.  
"Why?"  
"Because, I don't need it but I'll tell you what." Finn said smiling. "You can give me the F if I ever go away. That way we'll both know that the other half is with someone who means a lot to us."  
"Deal." Tina said smiling at him.  
"You ready to go to glee?" he asked.  
"I guess yeah." she said as he helped her up. Tina hugged him again then she pocketed the heart shaped BFF ornament. Finn grabbed her hand and they laughed and talked as he led her back to the choir room.


	6. Quinn's Tiara

Quinn Fabray was in a wheelchair. It was her fault and she accepted that but didn't change the facts; she was texting while driving and now she can't walk.  
Artie had been great. He helped her learn how to cope with life in a chair and she was dealing but who she wanted to be hit her in the face as she rolled down the hallways.  
"Quinn?" Finn Hudson asked as he grabbed her chair.  
"What?" the blonde said looking up at him.  
"Are you alright? I told you I'd run with you."  
"I'm fine. I just want to win." she said.  
"Is winning going to make you feel...normal?" he asked.  
"No, I don't know. It'll make me feel like my four years here and all the shit I've been through wasn't for nothing." Quinn said with a weak smile. "Prom queens are happier people."  
"I believe you and I'm here to help." Finn said with a boyish smile. She returned his smile and he pushed her down the hallway and into an empty classroom.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I wanted to say some stuff to you."  
"What stuff?" she asked.  
"I know that since we broke up last year, I haven't really been the best friend to you I could be." he said.  
"Finn, it's not a big deal."  
"No, it is. I got so wrapped up in me and Rachel that I neglected our friendship, Quinn."  
"Ok, so what?"  
"I want you to have something." he said reaching into his backpack and pulled out two small ornaments. A sliver tiara with moss green stones and the number five. It was white and trimmed in red.  
"Are those ornaments?" Quinn asked taking them from him.  
"Yeah they are." Finn said smiling brightly. "They represent you and me." he said pointing to each one.  
"I don't understand." she said.  
"Look, the tiara is clearly you. And I'm the five." he said. He took a deep breathe and continued. "Check this out." Finn took the ornaments from her. He placed the tiara on top of the five. "The five supports the tiara."  
"Oh." Quinn said taking them back from him.  
"I'm gonna always support you Quinn. I know that I haven't done a good job of that lately but I'm back to supporting you like I should." he said.  
"Finn I..."  
"Listen, I know I just want you to have these. They're just a reminder."  
"Reminder?"  
"That no matter where we are, I'm always gonna be supporting you." he said as he leaned down and hugged her tightly. Finn held her as he felt her tears fall to his shoulder.  
"Thank you Finn." Quinn said as he pulled away.  
"I love you." Finn said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"I love you too." Quinn said. Finn gave gave her a boyish smile.


	7. Will's Drumsticks

Will Schuester stood in his empty choir room. He gazed across the maroon chairs and smiled to himself.  
He remembered when he took over the glee club and he thought that it was hopeless. That he'd never be able to get enough member or whip the ones that he did have into shape.  
"Mr. Schue?" Finn Hudson's voice asked from behind him.  
"Yeah." he answered. He blinked away his tears and turned to face the tall teen. He was dressed in his graduation gown, mortarboard in hand.  
"Are you alright?" Finn asked as he placed his cap on the sleek piano.  
"Yeah. What's up? What are you doing here?" Will asked.  
"I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to..." Finn paused. He sighed before be began again. "I never really had a dad. Not until I met you. I know, a lot of people would say that you're a bad choice. I shouldn't have looked to you for guidance on how to be a man but I disagree."  
"You do?" Will questioned sitting in the front row. "Why?"  
"Because Mr. Schue. You make mistakes. You try to learn from them and move on. You try to better yourself. And I've learned that trying is what makes a man and settling is what makes you fail." Finn said standing beside the piano.  
"You learned that from me?" Will asked.  
"Yeah. You and Burt."  
"Well, I'm glad I could teach you something while you were here Finn." Will said tearfully.  
"Here." Finn said moving his gown out of the way and handing him a pair of tiny drumsticks with a white and red ribbon tied around them.  
"What's this?"  
"It's an ornament. I just wanted to give you something to remember me by." Finn said. "I can't image what you're going through as a teacher when your students leave but I hope that this will help ease the pain a little."  
"Thank you." Will chuckled.  
"You're welcome." Finn said as he picked up his mortarboard. "Mr. Schue?" he asked once he got to the door.  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks for being my friend and my teacher." Finn said with a crooked smile. "No matter where I am, I'll always remember you." he said. He gave his former teacher a brief smile and a wave before he disappeared down the hallway.


	8. Kurt's Lampshade Piece

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while but here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy it.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

Kurt Hummel was happy; even though his dad had made him apologize to his soon to be step-brother for basically getting him in trouble.  
He decided to let his crush go and focus on being a star...at something.  
"Hey Kurt." Finn Hudson said as he entered into Kurt's new bedroom.  
"Hello Finn." he said organizing his room.  
"Can I talk to you?"  
"About what?"  
"What happened at the old house." Finn said sitting on the edge of Kurt's bed. "This is comfy." he muttered as he bounced slightly.  
"Go." Kurt said as he sat crossed legged at his vanity.  
"I'm sorry..." he started.  
"You've already said this." the shorter brother interrupted.  
"I'm not done." Finn said softly.  
"Sorry."  
"It's cool. Like I was saying, I'm sorry. I should never have used the F word. It was wrong and you didn't deserve it."  
"But you were right." Kurt said. "I see that now."  
"No, Kurt. We're brothers now and we need to bury all the crap that could come between us so that we can be cool. I don't want to just brush this off." Finn said.  
"Ok, so what can I do?"  
"Here." the tall teen said as he pulled a small curved piece of something familiar.  
"Is that...?"  
"It's a piece of that lamp."  
"Ahh, the infamous lamp." Kurt said taking it from him. He thumbed the black and white design while he waited for Finn to continue.  
"I saved that and I want you to have it." Finn said with a wide smile.  
"Why?"  
"Because, this way if I do something to make you mad or something you can look at that and always remember that no matter where we are I'm your brother and I would never hurt you on purpose." Finn explained. "I meant what I said Kurt."  
"When?" Kurt asked brushing his tears away.  
"At the reception. We're brothers and I love you." Finn said with a smile. He took a deep breath and began to sing, "And **when I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing. Just the way you are**."  
Kurt rose from his vanity and hugged his brother tightly. Finn returned his hug.  
"Thanks Finn." Kurt said releasing him.  
"You're welcome Kurt." Finn said before he left his brother still clutching the square piece of their lamp.


	9. Mercedes' Microphone

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you guys are enjoy this so far. I really do what to know what you think.**

**So Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

Mercedes Jones was fed up. She had devoted herself to the New Directions and they had all just simply pushed her out. Ok, so maybe that wasn't a fair assessment but the person who first realized her potential pushed her out.

She stormed out of the auditorium that day and decided to never look back. Why should she? None of her efforts for that club never bore fruit and she _knew_ she was better than Rachel Berry. But that only seemed to matter to her.

Booty Camp was supposed to be for people who needed to work in their dance skills; but everyone else showed up for support; well everyone except Rachel. Apparently what throne Will Schuester had been polishing for her was finally sitting in with her KidsRUs outfit.

Mercedes matched to her locker and grabbed her backpack and keys. She was going home and she was going to devise a plan. Without the New Directions she needed someone to showcase her talent. On her way toward the exit it hit her. She'd join Ms. Corcoran's glee club.

The next day, after Mercedes had joined the other club and recruited Santana and Brittany, she was walking down the hall and was blocked my Finn Hudson.

"Hi." he said shyly.

"What do you want, Finn?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Ok, let me ask a question first." she nodded at him. "Will you guys come back to the New Directions?"

"No." she answers simply.

"Oh. Ok." Finn said sadly.

"Bye." Mercedes said as she tried to push past him.

"Wait." he said grabbing her arm. "Can I talk to you?"

"What about?" she asked.

"Follow me." he said as he led her to a nearby classroom. Once they were both inside he shut the door. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For trying to defend Rachel or Mr. Schue or whoever."

"I get why you did."

"Well, I still want to tell you something." Finn said hopping up on a table.

"Ok. I'm listening." Mercedes said.

"From the very first time I heard you sing, I thought you had one of the best voices I'd ever heard." he said truthfully.

"Thank you." she said with a soft smile.

"You're welcome. But because of that I didn't realize that you were unhappy."

"What?"

"Rachel is so talented and she's never unhappy so I just figured it was the same for you." he explained.

"Oh. Well the thing is that Rachel gets to showcase her talent. I don't." she said. "I had to get out of there. No one likes to be constantly shoved into the background and unappreciated by everyone."

"I don't under-appreciate you." Finn said shaking his head. "I really appreciate you."

"You do?" Mercedes asked skeptical.

"Yeah. I appreciate everything about you." he said with a boyish smile. "You're such an amazing person and friend. Not to mention all those kick ass vocals you bring to glee club."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Mercedes, I don't think it's fair that Rachel gets everything. I know it doesn't seem that way but I promise it's true. She just doesn't like competition. She wants to be the star."

"Maybe so Finn, but she's not the only one." she said. "We're all in glee club because me want to be the star but instead we just ending up being background vocals on whatever solo or duet she happens to be screeching out at the time."

"I get that."

"It just irritates me that she and Mr. Schue forgot what glee club is about." Mercedes said sadly.

"I never have. I think of you, me, Kurt, Tina, Artie and Rachel as the New Directions." Finn said shyly. "We started this group and as far as I'm concerned we should all get a chance to shine."

"While I agree, I don't think that Rachel sees it that way."

"I'm sorry that you feel like no one appreciates you. I want you to know that I do and that this is for you." he said as he reached into the pocket of his lettermen's jacket and pulled out tiny microphone that was hanging from a thing silver string.

"What's that?" she said taking it her hand.

"It's the thing that represents you. At least to me." he said smiling. "You have such an amazing voice and you should be featured."

"Thank you, Finn." she said with tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me. Just know that no matter where I am, I appreciate you." he said getting off the table and hugging her. "So if being in Rachel's mom's glee club is the thing that's going to make you happy and make you feel appreciated, I say go for it."

"Yeah?" she asked wiping the tears that were running down her face.

"Yeah. Come on. I'll walk you down there." he said grabbing her hand as he opened the door and led her toward her shining moment.


End file.
